147909-morning-coffee-127-newbie-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- *casually hides plans to dump Cast into a wormhole so that she may utilize the guild as a tool for world domination* What? Nothing! | |} ---- Yep, I was the last of my friends to 50 (by a long shot), and I outlasted them all in the game. I was late to the raiding game, and yet we are still going strong. I've never blasted ahead, have always taken my time, and have made my own steady progress in game having fun every step of the way. That's the way to do it, imo. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Happy belated Birthday! | |} ---- ---- Thank you, very much! We made one of these, only we used chocolate chip cookies to make the crust instead of Oreos. | |} ---- ---- Yuuuup. Soooo freaking amazing. And considering I didn't even know such a beast existed until Friday morning, it came out remarkably well. :lol: Of course, my wife is a cheesecake-baking machine. She's got this system, heck if I can reproduce it - but they come out all light and creamy, never that thick, heavy cheesecake you see sometimes. Miracle worker, she is. :wub: | |} ---- I've always been doing this in mmos. Even with my friends usually rushing, I'm not the one keeping up :) And even if I'm 50 in Wildstar there are still so many things for me to do in game. I leveled up through pvp so I have all quests out in the world for me to complete, and all soldier mission progress. And I still have housing to work on and still gearing left and well, tons of stuff to do =) But it's nice not to rush and to know I will have so much to do in this game for quite a long time, add to that events coming and everything. So I feel no need to rush and it feels good :) | |} ---- This makes me a bit sad, we had such a strong RP community back when it was Evindra. I'll have to poke around on WS-RP more see if I can find what I'm looking for, if this is going to be a long term return I need RP in my life. XD | |} ---- Oh, there is PLENTY of RP to be found - and you really don't even have to look hard for it. The WSRP channel is kind of like the operator's switch board. If you want to RP, just go there and say "Anyone up for RP or anything going on?" If you want to host some RP, just go there and say "RP starting in X minutes. Meet up at Location Y" and people will show up. There are also TONS of housing plot bars or taverns or whatever. Always a good place to start if you don't know anyone or have anything specific in mind. Personally, I'm *almost* to the point where I'm happy with my gear, so I can start focusing on RP and building houses. If you find a good group, Scotty, drop me a line. I am almost always down for some story-telling or just providing a warm body. | |} ---- Will do, I'll have to join WSRP channel too. I have to rebuild my friends list I think there's like 2 people left that log in of my account friends. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Didn't realize the position was for life Tex, or I would have asked more questions before accepting :) . It was fun but a little awkward because your friend kept sending me whispers saying " You are so much nicer than Naunet". Yeah but we killed prototypes on the first pull so feeling pretty proud of that. We got sword, hammer, squid and spider in Convergence. We focused DPS on hammer while two other teams kept sword and spider busy. Best pull we got Hammer down to around 35%. Ran into an issue a couple of times where we were dodging waves and missed jumping in with the tank to absorb damage from that one hammer attack. Other than that, it will just be getting a few more mechanics down and getting comfortable with everything. We did really well when a boss would move to the center and do their special ability. (Hint: Giving this detail so Sly Jeff will feel nostalgic about the fight and chime in with some wisdom, he is s a sucker for that) :) | |} ---- I realize that a lot of people do the fight with the dps on hammer for this situation, but I really believe that if you can handle the hammer mid phase, its much better to put all your dps on sword instead and simply kite or solo-tank hammer (need a medic healer). Putting dps on sword means that your dps don't really need to dodge as many waves (boss casts waves toward other bosses, so having boss tanked toward the center and dps stacked behind the boss means he will not really cast waves in their direction) and then having hammer kited means that he will only do 1 hammer attack (which you can use a medic to save). A warrior or a stalker can easily kite golgox, but they just need to have 1) as many movement abilities as possible 2) as many cc breaks as possible 3) a self-cleanse for if they get AIDS from spider. If you'd like to continue with the dps on hammer, you should have the raid leader call for tank CD or medic t8 mending probes whenever there is a situation where the dps can't stack for the soak because of waves. Edited December 7, 2015 by MedicMelawen | |} ---- Oh no, don't be sad! It's just the circles take the place of guilds. It's always been frustrating in MMOs that you could only tie yourself to a single organization. But with circles, you can have your character as a member of X organization, take that side job as a bartender a few nights a week, and plot your secret evil scheme in the off hours. Oh really. Well now. If she thought I was evil before... ;p Alas, we don't have a medic healer. Edited December 7, 2015 by Naunet | |} ---- ---- ----